The present disclosure generally relates to pyrotechnic triggering of thermally activated shape memory materials for selectively changing a structural and/or mechanical property of a vehicle member.
Numerous methods have been employed to adjust or to modify the mechanical and structural properties of vehicle members such as may be desired during an impact event. Such methods can include locally or globally changing properties of the vehicle member. For example, for vehicle members that include a hollow profile, foam can be disposed within the hollow profile to provide energy absorption resulting from the impact event. However, the various known methods in the art generally provide a fixed response and the vehicle members themselves cannot be remotely controlled and/or actively manipulated.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for improved vehicle members and methods that provide selective and rapid activation during a triggering event. Additionally, it would be desirable if the vehicle members once triggered could be reset.